


Frost fairs and fair frosts

by diner_drama



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, My apologies to the ghost of Jane Austen, The ghost of Ada Lovelace would think this was rad so I'm not sorry, but also they're gonna fuuuuuuuck, it's a regency AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/diner_drama
Summary: The social circles of the upper end of London were in uproar - not only had the Thames frozen over, but the atypical weather had also prompted the mysterious and uncanny Dr. Xavier and his peculiar young charges to make the journey all the way from his mansion in Chester.Erik Lehnsherr was not entirely certain that he could countenance meeting another of Mrs. Frost's high society friends without suffering a violent fit of apoplexy, but perhaps the charming country doctor could break through his iron defences.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla "Presents" prompt for February 19th: Regency AU

The social circles of the upper end of London were in uproar - not only had the Thames frozen over, but the atypical weather had also prompted the mysterious and uncanny Dr. Xavier and his peculiar young charges to make the journey all the way from his mansion in Chester. 

It was whispered that the enigmatic young bachelor and his sister had given over their ancient home to the education and cultivation of misfit mutant children, rather than engaging in occupations more in keeping with their station. Why, he had never even been known to entertain the idea of marriage, despite being intensely eligible! It was a very strange business, very strange indeed.

Before his horses had set so much as a single hoof on the road, Dr. Xavier had already received invitations to dinner at a dizzying array of the finest households in the city, proving once again that the Xavier name could make amends for any amount of eccentricity. 

"Mother would have had a fit if she knew you were about to use her best carriage to transport a gaggle of young mutants into the perfidious and sinful city, Charles," observed Dr. Xavier's younger sister, leafing through the stack of letters over afternoon tea on the day before their departure. Her beautiful blue skin shifted, ruffled, and unruffled, depending on her opinion on the author of each missive. 

"Mother would have had a fit about any number of things we've done in the last half-hour, Raven," said Charles absently, his nose buried, not uncharacteristically, in a book. "Bobby," he said sharply, not raising his gaze. "You will snuff out the fire if you keep doing that."

A strapping youth of fourteen swiftly backed away from the hearth with his hands behind his back, leaving behind the ice sculpture of a swan that had erupted from his fingertips, steadily melting in the flames. 

"Sorry, Professor. I was just practising."

"Go and practice over the bathtub, or better yet, go and help Scott in the kitchen."

The restless boy skipped off, and Charles shut his book with a sigh. "Are we right to show our faces in London?" he asked his sister. "I don't know if it will be good for the children."

"I know you want to keep them safe, Charles, but they can't live here forever. Part of our service to them is to prepare them for life outside these walls."

"Yes," he agreed, nonetheless still looking rather fretful. "Besides," he said, his expression clearing. "We will be staying with Dr. McCoy, and he is most agreeable."

Raven's scales shifted minutely and she smiled a private smile before settling more comfortably in her armchair. "Yes," she said. "Most agreeable."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Raven re-read a well-thumbed letter from the dear doctor, and Charles applied himself again to his book, a weighty and improving tome on the topic of child-rearing. Then, a little girl with painstakingly shaped and decorated paper wings pasted to the shoulders of her dress ran into the room, wailing heartily, and threw herself into Charles' lap.

"Angel says she wo-o-n't he-e-lp me learn to fly," she explained between gasping sobs.

A surly teenage girl came striding into the room after her and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ada, for Christ's sake, all I said was that I wouldn't toss you off the roof, you are _overreacting_."

"Thank you, Angel, but do please struggle to maintain cultured speech. I've told you, darling," he continued, patiently addressing the small child in his lap. "You can't start with a three storey drop." He cuddled the little girl close and dandled her on his knee. "Now, I'm sure your calculations are excellent-"

"My calculations are impeccable," she corrected him, turning the full force of her five-year-old disapproval on him.

"Yes, but even the most _impeccable_ of calculations can sometimes be outsmarted by gravity."

"Once the summer comes, I can toss you into the lake," said Angel solicitously.

"See?" said Charles, extracting his pocket handkerchief to dry Ada's tears. "I have no doubt that you'll be flying in no time at all. Now, blow your nose, and go and wash your face before the evening meal. It's time for Angel to read me her composition."

As he sat listening to his pupil declaim her treatise on the behaviour and habitats of dragonflies, he reflected with satisfaction that the kind natures and charming talents of his young wards would go a long way towards their acceptance in London circles, and his fortune and good name, much as he resented it, would do the rest.

* * *

Erik Lehnsherr was not entirely certain that he could countenance meeting another of Mrs. Frost's high society friends without suffering a violent fit of apoplexy. 

Being an exotic visitor from the Rhineland had brought with it an endless parade of interested gawkers, all of whom were politely dismayed to discover that he was merely a well-spoken, somewhat reserved gentleman with a mildly unusual accent. 

The extended stay in London had been an attempt by his beloved mother to polish his manners, but it had rather filed them down into a sharp blade, which he could not help but wield when pushed, and he had unfortunately been known to send the occasional unlucky visitor home in tears after taking a dislike to their tone of voice. Mrs. Frost, rather than taking umbrage at her house guest's prickly treatment of her friends, seemed rather amused by the situation, and took pleasure in setting up social engagements that would generate the greatest amount of friction.

"It's that you do it so terribly cleverly, Mr. Lehnsherr," she explained as they took a walk around St. James' park one icy morning, her cool, white fingers resting on his chivalrously proffered arm. "One can't help but take your side, even when you are being quite monstrous."

"Perhaps you might consider surrounding yourself with less disagreeable people," he muttered.

She threw her head back and let out a tinkling laugh, garnering the stares of many of the other perambulators out in the brisk morning, and one duck. "You see, that was precisely the kind of statement that I should, by all rights, be discouraging, but you say it so charmingly that I cannot bring myself to."

"I hope that I did not upset Dr. McCoy too greatly on our last meeting," he said thoughtfully, with some degree of regret. Privately, Mr. Lehnsherr thought Dr. McCoy to be an excellent and very accomplished gentleman and afforded him a great deal of respect, but on the two occasions on which they had met he had found himself needling the man quite unnecessarily.

"We shall see whether his pride has been damaged when we see him on Tuesday. He's having some guests, a country doctor of some standing and some of his pupils. Have you met Charles Xavier?"

"I know the name, of course, but I've never had the pleasure."

"I haven't either. Let's see if you can impress him with your considerable charms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read precisely three Jane Austen books and that's it, that's all I know.
> 
> I am rather taking liberties with dates here as [Ada Lovelace](https://www.newyorker.com/tech/annals-of-technology/ada-lovelace-the-first-tech-visionary) was not born until 1815 and the last time the Thames froze was in 1814, but also superpowers aren't real so let's not throw stones, OK?
> 
> n.b. I am obsessed with Ada Lovelace so if you ever want to talk about her come and find me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles went sprawling unceremoniously onto his front over the grubby ice, rucking up his velvet jacket and tearing a hole in the knee of his best trousers in the process.
> 
> "Mein Gott," murmured a voice from above him. He lifted his head to be greeted by the sight of a pair of well-turned calves, some thighs that he would gladly give his life to bury his head between, a magnificent satin waistcoat, and the most handsome face it had ever been his pleasure to encounter, brow creased in consternation and worry.

The carriage ride to London, despite being interminably long, passed without major incident. The older children kept each other entertained, Bobby flinging discs of ice into the air through the window as Angel stretched her wings, easily keeping pace with the carriage and catching each disc as it flew, or dodging out of the way for Scott to melt the ice by tipping down his little round red spectacles and allowing the beams from his eyes to target them.

Ada, a sedentary child by disposition, had on her lap a great tome of seemingly impenetrable mathematics, and was happily engaged in making the numbers dance and twirl around her, shaping themselves into curves and equations about her head.

"We must make time for her to spend an afternoon with Hank," said Dr. Xavier, distractedly running through the schedule he had drawn up for their visit. "His grasp on mathematics is stronger than mine, and I want to make sure that we are really allowing her to test the limits of her gift."

Raven let out a noise of assent, absorbed in her latest unsuccessful attempt at needlework, and clearly thinking about something else entirely. "I think I shall wear the blue sash for our foray into the fair," she mused. "I always look so dashing in blue next to the doctor."

"I don't suppose he even needs to wear a coat, in this weather," said Charles. Dr. McCoy happened to have vivid blue fur, which was something that was simply not done in the best of circles, but he was also an excellent physician and a charmingly erudite guest to have at parties, so this small lapse in etiquette was graciously overlooked.

By the time they arrived at Dr. McCoy's townhouse, it was nearing dinner time and the children were lethargic and bored. Even patient Ada was beginning to wriggle in annoyance at her confinement. Once the carriage had come to a stop, they burst from the doors and began a mad dash around the courtyard, tumbling over each other like unruly puppies.

"Should I-" began Raven.

"No, let them run," said Charles, watching them fondly. "They can't get into too much trouble out here, and better they burn it off before we terrorise the poor doctor."

The front door flew open and the unfortunate man himself appeared, giving a delighted roar before bounding down the steps to embrace them both. "My old friends," he beamed. "And the children! Why, Ada, how tall you've grown! Almost up to my hip."

The children all piled onto him with great enthusiasm, and, strong as an oak, he bore their weight with no more difficulty than if they had been dormice. Even Angel, sophisticated young lady that she had become, was happy to be lifted in the air by her old confidante and mentor.

"Come in, come in," he entreated, hustling them through the door and into the warmth of his comfortable living room, where an enormous cauldron of hot cocoa was bubbling away on the fire, looking more like one of Dr. McCoy's experiments than a substance intended for human consumption. Nonetheless, the children accepted their sugar-laden drinks with great glee and crowded around the fireplace to warm their cold fingers.

"How does this winter find you, my dear doctor?" asked Charles, sinking into an armchair with his own warm cup as the two other adults did the same.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. You know, the cadaver lab at the university has begun to allow the public to-"

"Hank, please. Not in front of the children."

"I'm sorry, Charles. And Raven, I should really contain myself when there is a lady present."

"A lady!" exclaimed Raven, exaggeratedly looking around the room to the amusement of all. "Where?"

They passed a pleasant evening catching up around the fire, until the children began to tire, and one by one were sent to bed, leaving Dr. McCoy free to expand at length upon the new methods of dissection he had learned about since last they had met.

While Charles began to turn rather green, Raven displayed admirable fortitude in the face of this gruesome outrage upon her feminine sensibilities, drifting closer to the doctor along the loveseat, her fingers trailing over his knee in her interest. Hank, charmingly unaware of his surroundings when caught up in describing his passions, failed to notice their proximity until the fire had burned low, when he suddenly gave a great jump and began to stammer. Charles was certain, were his skin visible under the thick pile of his fur, that his old friend would be blushing.

"What's the matter, Hank?" asked Raven quietly, fingers tracing circles over his kneecap. "You sound flustered."

"Tomorrow's fair sounds like the most splendid fun," said Charles loudly, taking pity. "I was just a child when the river last froze, and I can remember skating all the way down to Southwark and back."

"Yes," agreed Hank, looking pathetically grateful. "Splendid fun."

* * *

"Children!" called Charles, gathering his unruly charges about him before they scattered off down the great road that the river had become, bustling with stalls and customers and revelry. "Here is some money for each of you. Keep it safely in your purses, don't make yourselves sick, keep an eye on Ada, and if you need me, reach out to my mind. I will call you back when it's time for the show, and we will meet back precisely here in around one hour. Is that clear?"

"Yes, professor," the children dutifully chorused, then skipped off across the ice to gorge themselves on hot apples and gingerbread, try their hand at the games, and race each other on skates, squealing with glee. Within moments, Bobby was cheating most egregiously at skating by creating his own ice paths, and Angel had given up on the endeavour entirely and flew ahead to trip him over.

Charles looked around himself with great satisfaction, the fair being just as spectacular as he remembered from his childhood. The tents and stalls were richly ornamented with streamers and flags, the smells of coffee, chocolate and roasting meats wafting enticingly from every vendor they passed. Despite the biting cold, the air was full of laughter, puffs of condensation rising from every mouth into a cacophony of human happiness.

Raven was effervescent, pulling Hank to and fro between the attractions as he lumbered behind her like a great bear. Charles amused himself for quite some time at a card game, leaving the proprietor utterly baffled as to how his usual foolproof formula for success was failing him. With his winnings, Charles purchased a bag of candies, and was gleefully enjoying the fruits of his labour when a low-lying guy rope stretching from a tent to the bank of the river took him entirely by surprise, tangling with his feet and sending him flying through the air.

Charles went sprawling unceremoniously onto his front over the grubby ice, rucking up his velvet jacket and tearing a hole in the knee of his best trousers in the process.

"Mein Gott," murmured a voice from above him. He lifted his head to be greeted by the sight of a pair of well-turned calves, some thighs that he would gladly give his life to bury his head between, a magnificent satin waistcoat, and the most handsome face it had ever been his pleasure to encounter, brow creased in consternation and worry.

He remained on the floor for a long moment, transfixed by the beauty of this magnificent specimen, until he remembered his manners and began to clamber to his feet, assisted by the gallant stranger grasping his bicep.

"I cannot thank you enough, my fine fellow," he gasped, rather shaken by his ordeal but regaining his composure bit-by-bit. He stuck out a hand, ready to shake. "Charles Xavier. How do you do?"

"Ah, Dr. Xavier," said the stranger, grasping his hand. Charles was struck by the lovely warmth of his German accent and the captivating icy blue of his eyes. "I believe we are to spend this evening together," he continued. "Erik Lehnsherr, at your service."

"After coming to my rescue in such a fashion, I'm sure that I should be the one servicing you." Hearing his own words, Charles blushed and began to stammer. "My apologies, please forget that I said that."

Mr. Lehnsherr's smile grew sharper, and his grip on Charles' hand grew tighter. "I make a point of never forgetting a promise," he purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' lips quirked into a smile. "Mrs. Frost didn't mention in her letter that her dear friend had such ready wit."
> 
> "And Dr. McCoy entirely failed to mention the soft redness of your lips. I suppose both of our friends are deficient in their powers of observation." Mr. Lehnsherr gave his unexpected compliment in the tone of voice in which one might expect a biting insult to be delivered. Were Charles holding a fan, this would have been an excellent moment to fan himself coquettishly, but this being the middle of the Thames rather than the back room of a shady gentleman's club, he restrained himself to a manful blush.

The arrival of Mrs. Frost rather put an end to Erik's enjoyable moment with the flustered country doctor. 

"Dr. Xavier!" she exclaimed, bustling up in her immaculate white furs and taking his hand. "You poor dear, I could hear your distress from the other end of the row."

"Mrs. Frost, what a pleasure to meet another telepath," said Dr. Xavier politely. "Your friend Mr. Lehnsherr has just rescued me from almost certain death."

"From dirtying your waistcoat, perhaps," murmured Erik. Instead of looking at him askance, which people tended to do on hearing one of Erik's caustic asides, Dr. Xavier graced him with radiant smile.

"Where are your young charges, Dr. Xavier?" inquired Mrs. Frost solicitously, taking his arm. "Dr. McCoy speaks of them in the most glowing terms."

Charles pulled his watch from his pocket and consulted it, before placing two fingers on his forehead and wrinkling his brow for a moment. "You shall see them very shortly, as I have just called them back."

Raven and Hank joined them shortly, her cheeks pink from the cold, and his fur standing on end. She was wrapped in his jacket, having somewhat under-dressed for the occasion in order to show off her favourite new sash. The children were not long to follow, and politely introduced themselves to Mr. Lehnsherr and Mrs. Frost, displaying the very best of their manners, to Charles' immense satisfaction.

The great theatre tent had been securely fastened to the icy bank with long pegs hammered into the frozen earth. The seats had been cobbled together from a number of different establishments, high bar stools sitting alongside rickety folding low seats. 

They found some tolerable seats, not too far from the stage, but not within spitting distance. Mrs. Frost was very charmed to be attending a performance in such an arena, and exclaimed greatly about the novelty of a theatre without boxes. The children were remarkably well-behaved once they had finished telling the adults in excited terms about their adventures on the ice. Once they were situated, Ada hopped onto Dr. McCoy's lap to chatter into his obliging ear.

As the leading heroine of the epic drama took to the stage, the noise in the tent dropped to a mild rumble, but once her opening monologue had concluded and the villain of the piece skulked through the tent flaps and onto the scenery a great uproar broke out. The man wore a large and deeply theatrical moustache and was steepling his fingers together and cackling aloud.

"Seems like a fine fellow," murmured Mr. Lehnsherr into Charles' ear at a volume inaudible to anyone else over the roar of the crowd. "I assume he is the love interest."

Charles' lips quirked into a smile. "Mrs. Frost didn't mention in her letter that her dear friend had such ready wit."

"And Dr. McCoy entirely failed to mention the soft redness of your lips. I suppose both of our friends are deficient in their powers of observation." Mr. Lehnsherr gave his unexpected compliment in the tone of voice in which one might expect a biting insult to be delivered. Were Charles holding a fan, this would have been an excellent moment to fan himself coquettishly, but this being the middle of the Thames rather than the back room of a shady gentleman's club, he restrained himself to a manful blush.

On Hank's broad lap, Ada had burrowed into his chest and fallen asleep, but the rest of the party were transfixed by the spectacle onstage, mercifully paying no heed to their hushed conversation.

During the intermission there was a general stampede to buy drinks, and Charles and Erik politely excused themselves to find a quiet spot to enjoy a little snuff away from the delicate eyes of the ladies. 

"Your students are very impressive young people," said Mr. Lehnsherr. He did not seem to be a man prone to bouts of flattery, so Charles took this as very high praise indeed. "They are all mutants, I gather?"

"Yes," said Charles. "The purpose of our small establishment is to teach the children to safely harness their powers, as well as providing a fitting education. My hope is that they will all be able to have a comfortable future, whether or not they marry."

"A laudable aim. Has the little girl manifested her abilities yet? She seems rather young."

"Oh, Ada is quite brilliant. Her mother sent her to us in an effort to avoid her turning to poetry, but I suspect her obsession with mathematics could become every bit as all-consuming as any poet's passions."

"You've banned her from poetry altogether?"

"I've banned her from reciting poetry to her mother."

Mr. Lehnsherr's laughter was sweeter than Charles could imagine, and the flash of humour in his blue eyes intoxicated him, such that he barely restrained himself from reaching up to brush a hand over his cheek and draw him into a kiss.

"How old were you when your powers manifested?" he asked instead, closing the snuff box with a snap.

"Eleven," replied Erik, idly flicking his fingers towards the metal box and levitating it into the air, drawing a gasp of delight from his companion. The patterns on the ornate silver shifted, forming first a rose, then a snowflake, then a lattice of leaves and vines.

"Captivating," gasped Charles, quite beside himself in his breathless admiration.

"And you?" asked Erik, watching his reactions with great pleasure, continuing to self-consciously display the best of his powers.

"Nine, although Raven was even younger."

"What is her gift? I couldn't tell."

"She can shift her appearance. You have no idea how much it saves us on clothes."

"Do you find telepathy to be a useful talent?"

_Sometimes_ , said Charles' voice inside Erik's head. _Your mind is magnificent, by the way. So organised._

"Thank you," murmured Erik. "Mrs. Frost describes it as a steel trap covered in a layer of silk. She described Dr. McCoy's as a wooden door barely holding back a ravening beast."

"If Mrs. Frost has one fault, which I would never dare to suggest, it would be that she is an incorrigible gossip."

Charles was graced by another one of Erik's wonderful laughs, and he basked in the glow of his approval for a long and beautiful moment, before the sound of a bell and the shuffle of feet indicated that it was time to catch the second half of the performance. With another effortless flick of his fingers, Erik floated the snuff box over to Charles' waistcoat and slipped it into his pocket, the light touch of his powers feeling like a caress over his chest, making him shudder minutely.

Erik's asides became no less sharply amusing during the second act, and on several occasions Charles was forced to stifle a laugh behind his handkerchief, feigning a cough.

_You really are a delight, Mr. Lehnsherr,_ he thought, catching the other gentleman's eye. _What excellent luck that we happened to meet._

Erik took his time casting a thorough eye over Charles' body, lingering over his lips. The sound of his warm German accent inside Charles' mind was almost too perfect to bear. _The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Xavier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to include the following exchange somewhere in this fic, but I could not for the life of me find a way to make it sound Regency-ey.  
>  **Charles:** _Fuck_ Lord Byron.  
>  **Raven:** Who hasn't?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Hank's welcoming roar that alerted the warring Xavier siblings to the arrival of their guests, cutting short their shoving match over use of the mirror and prompting them to straighten their clothes hurriedly and rush downstairs.
> 
> Mr. Lehnsherr remained as dashing in reality as he had been in Dr. Xavier's imagination, which had an unfortunate habit of unduly inflating the attractiveness of his suitors in periods of absence. No, the thighs remained as firm, the jaw as strong, the blue of his eyes as captivating when beheld in the flesh. The dark velvet of his jacket offset by the pure white of Mrs. Frost's elegant attire made him a stark, austere figure against the light from the street lamps as it spilled in through the door.
> 
> Charles did not heave a lovelorn sigh upon the sight, but it was a close-run thing.

A day or so later, Charles was reclining in a chair near to the fireplace in Dr. McCoy's living room, reading and re-reading a little slip of paper, a commemorative poem about the frost fair that Mr. Lehnsherr had bought for him for a few pennies at the printing press.

"Such a ready smile these last two days," teased Raven, joining him at the hearth. "Surely the strange and reclusive Dr. Xavier has not so easily been charmed."

"I could say the same about you, dear sister," said Charles without bite, still brushing the cheap paper with his thumb. "I assume Hank is indisposed presently because he is writing a letter to ask for your hand in marriage?"

Raven blushed a very gratifying, and mildly fluorescent, shade of pink. "He is with the children in his laboratory, as well you know. I hear we are to expect our new German friend for dinner tonight."

"Yes, he and Mrs. Frost both. I think they will be an excellent addition to our parlour games." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh, be quiet. Don't you have sewing or some other pursuit to be working on? I'm sure I saw a half-finished obscene sampler in your suitcase."

"It would not do to terrify the poor doctor before he plucks up the courage to propose marriage to me, Charles."

"I've heard that some ladies engage in needlework that is suitable for mixed company, although I don't personally have any first-hand experience."

"I've come to tell you to change into a more flattering waistcoat before our guests arrive, dear brother," she said with the affectionate contempt that only a sibling can muster.

"My waistcoat is perfectly handsome," grumbled Charles, before nonetheless vanishing upstairs to change.

The anticipation of their guests had the household in a frenzy, as the boys helped Hank in the kitchen and Angel and Ada bickered over the place settings in the dining room. The children had each prepared a demonstration of their powers for the pre-dinner entertainment, and during practice had only broken three pieces of Dr. McCoy's best crockery, which was much better than expected.

It was Hank's welcoming roar that alerted the warring Xavier siblings to the arrival of their guests, cutting short their shoving match over use of the mirror and prompting them to straighten their clothes hurriedly and rush downstairs.

Mr. Lehnsherr remained as dashing in reality as he had been in Dr. Xavier's imagination, which had an unfortunate habit of unduly inflating the attractiveness of his suitors in periods of absence. No, the thighs remained as firm, the jaw as strong, the blue of his eyes as captivating when beheld in the flesh. The dark velvet of his jacket offset by the pure white of Mrs. Frost's elegant attire made him a stark, austere figure against the light from the street lamps as it spilled in through the door.

Charles did not heave a lovelorn sigh upon the sight, but it was a close-run thing.

They were hastily ushered through to the front parlour to warm themselves before the fire, and relieved of their coats and hats, something that Charles took a little too much time over, smoothing his hands over Mr. Lehnsherr's shoulders as he divested him of his velvet coat, and straightening his cravat for him.

"Thank you, Charles," said Erik quietly, meeting his gaze for a lingering, smouldering moment, before allowing himself to be directed to the best seat in the parlour.

The children, having politely greeted the new guests, lined up to begin the display of their talents. Accompanied by Raven on the pianoforte, Angel performed a dance of exquisite grace and control, leaping and twirling through the air with her wings outstretched like a great iridescent dragonfly. Then, Bobby obliged the audience by fashioning each an intricate ice flower from his fingertips, and laying them lightly in their palms. Little Ada had with her a book of formulae, and, laying her hands upon the pages, began to dance the numbers around her head in a great waltz, combining line after line of curves into smoother and smoother functions, repeating in the air. "Don't you see, Professor," she squealed in excitement, unable to contain herself. "The Taylor expansion of the tangent function. It's so simple!"

"It's wonderful, darling," said Charles indulgently, beaming with pride.

Dr. McCoy had fashioned a new set of red spectacles for Scott, with the addition of a small pinhole, which could be covered or uncovered at will, which allowed the young man to carefully burn ornate patterns into a wooden pendant, drawing a flattering cameo of Mrs. Frost, which he then offered to her to wear as a necklace, to her great delight.

After much coaxing on the children's part, and modest demurring on hers, Mrs. Frost was wheedled into displaying one of her gifts - the ability to turn herself into diamond. Holding her hand up to the light, the refracted rays through her skin caused rainbows to dance on the parlour wall.

Mr. Lehnsherr, after a little grumbling, withdrew a lump of metal from his pocket that he clearly carried for precisely this purpose, and drew out long strands of wire, twisting and forming tiny, delicate links into one long, fine chain, which he subdivided and looped together to form fine watch chains for all present.

"Splendid," breathed Charles, holding his up to see it glitter before attaching it to his waistcoat. "Just splendid."

They repaired to the dining room to enjoy Hank's delicious soup, roast lamb, buttered vegetables and delicate fish. The general agreement throughout the room was that they had never met another bachelor with such culinary skill.

"And that's a very fine waistcoat, Dr. McCoy," offered Raven, laying her hand on his shirt sleeve.

"Yes, I imagine your seamstress must charge you double for such a volume of material," said Erik. This unnecessary provocation elicited a snarl from the usually impeccably polite doctor, and a stifled laugh from Charles.

Charles schooled his features quickly and endeavoured to smooth his host's ruffled feelings. "Dr. McCoy was telling us that you are translating a medical text for him, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Yes, he is," said Hank, somewhat mollified by the recollection. "A new treatise on anatomy by von Sömmerring."

"I hope that my skills will be of some service," said Mr. Lehnsherr in a modest and conciliatory tone. "Dr. McCoy is of course the expert on anatomy, but some of the German terms are a little different."

Between the fish course and the meat, Mrs. Frost pulled a delicate handkerchief from her pocket and was thrown into a great and indelicate sneezing fit. 

"Oh, my dear," said Charles, passing her his own immaculate handkerchief.

"Mrs. Frost will insist on visiting her impoverished human neighbours when they are ill, despite the risk of infection," grumbled Mr. Lehnsherr, pouring her a glass of water, his brow creased in worry.

"The poor little children, Dr. Xavier," she sighed, accepting the drink. "Their tenements are not so very far from my neighbourhood, and they are in a sorry state indeed."

"One might have thought that the humans would be able to see to the affairs of their own children," said Erik stiffly, holding a worried hand to Mrs. Frost's forehead to check her temperature.

"Do you not believe in the virtue of charity, Mr. Lehnsherr?" inquired Charles.

"Absolutely, my friend. I do not, however, see the virtue in assisting the offspring of our oppressors."

Charles let out an incredulous scoff. "It is hardly the fault of the children that-"

"It is hardly the fault of the pup that the rabid dog will bite," he snapped, a disagreeable sneer on his handsome face. "Nonetheless one would not offer it one's hand."

"You cannot possibly see our human brothers and sisters as wild beasts."

"I see them as they are, Dr. Xavier. A threat deferred. Surely our own resources belong primarily to our own kind? Must we make ourselves sick to care for theirs?"

"The human heart beats with the same joys and fears and loves as the mutant. We are not so different from them to dismiss their value entirely."

"They have not been so quick to see our value," growled Erik.

Mrs. Frost, having recovered her composure rapidly, grasped both combatants by the hand. "Gentlemen," she entreated, "please do not quarrel on my account. See, I am much improved already."

"I merely-" began Erik through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Lehnsherr," she enunciated, her soft voice crystallising into something more forceful. "Pray do not endanger my fragile nerves by being deliberately disagreeable."

At this, he relented, picking up his fork with a tight, apologetic smile at his host and then lapsing into silence, a handsome scowl upon his aristocratic brow.

Charles squeezed Mrs. Frost's hand in return and moved the conversation on to other topics, and gradually the mood of the rest of the party improved, despite Erik's taciturn glowering.

* * *

"You need to be more careful today," fretted Charles, gathering the children around him. The ice on the river was thinner, the grubby snow piled up in drifts in the corners, and some of the stalls had packed up and left, but the fair was still soldiering on. Fine ladies were promenading arm-in-arm down the rows, and the swings and games were still running, the public milling about between the tents.

Less attention was being paid to the merchandise on this relaxed day, and a mutant beggar child had managed to avail himself of a whole baked potato and was devouring it ecstatically, holding the steaming vegetable between his strange blue hands and flicking his long tail in glee, before teleporting away to hide behind a stack of barrels.

"We'll stay together, Professor," Angel assured him. "We won't go far."

"Very well," he assented, chewing on his lip. "I expect you to return the instant I call you."

"We will," called Bobby, already skating away.

"They're sensible children, Charles," said Raven, patting him consolingly on the arm as the children departed. "You worry too much."

"Ah, Mrs. Frost!" called Dr. McCoy on spotting their friend. "And Mr. Lehnsherr. I'm so glad you could join us."

"The pleasure is all ours," she replied. "What a fine, crisp day for a walk."

"Hank, Raven. Dr. Xavier," said Erik politely, nodding to each in turn, then turned to Dr. McCoy and immediately engaged him in conversation about some matter of linguistics that had arisen from their translation project, leaving Charles to glower at the back of his head.

With his emotional welfare in mind, his sister and Mrs. Frost grasped each of his arms, and Charles was drawn along the river and entreated to try his hand at the games. Gradually, he began to regain his buoyant mood. He was just losing quite egregiously at nine pins to the two ladies, with much injury to his pride, when the ground shifted under his feet.

With a crackling snap, the ice began to break apart. Screams erupted around them as fair-goers were tipped into the cold, roiling waters. In a flash, Raven went sprinting over the ice, her form shifting back to her usual blue as she leaped to the water's edge, her strong hands grasping at the hands of a drowning young woman, pulling her back up to safety. 

"Charles," she shouted as the shivering woman allowed Mrs. Frost to wrap her white furs around her and lead her to the solid banks. "Get the children."

"They're on their way," he shouted back, holding two fingers to his forehead. "I'll get everyone off the ice." Along the whole length of the river, fair-goers found themselves hastily making their way off of the treacherous frozen water, without really knowing why they were doing so, and stood on the banks in their hundreds, watching the terrible spectacle unfold.

With a whoop, Angel flew overhead, dropping Bobby and Scott onto the ice, and flew off to deposit Ada onto the river bank with Mrs. Frost. She darted here and there, grabbing children and adults from the freezing waters and hauling them away.

Mr. Lehnsherr came skidding around a corner and grabbed Scott by the shoulder. "The lamp-posts," he said urgently. Nodding, Scott lowered his spectacles and aimed beams from his eyes to the bases of the sturdy cast-iron lamp-posts, which began to fall with a great creak of metal. Mr. Lehnsherr, his hands splayed in front of him, effortlessly held up the great metal beams, and began to fashion a bridge. 

Charles was engaged in trying to reach a human family who were clinging together on a tiny ice floe, the rushing waters threatening to propel them far away from help.

"Erik!" cried Charles. Mr. Lehnsherr halted in his task and, understanding Charles' meaning, curved a great beam of metal out to meet the family, flattening it and forming a bridge, before running over to lend his hand in scooping up the terrified humans and boosting them up onto dry land, dodging the yawning chasms that began to open underfoot. It seemed that his objection to imperilling oneself to aid human children extended only to concern for his friends', rather than his own, safety. 

A flash of bright blue against the grey water caught Charles' eye. The little teleporter was flickering from place to place in the water, sodden clothing weighing down his tiny frame, too disorientated by fear to transport himself onto dry land.

Sweat was beading on Bobby's brow in his intense concentration as he froze sections of the water to keep the larger pieces of ice together and allow the people to climb up onto solid ground. Nearly all of the victims had been evacuated onto dry land, but the little blue teleporter remained in peril.

"Bobby!" called Charles, gesturing towards the water. "The child!"

Bobby skidded over the ice and manifested a platform for himself to lie on, reaching out his hand to grab the child by the scruff of the neck and hoist him into Erik's waiting arms. Erik scrambled up the bridge he had built and sat down heavily on the bank, exhausted, cradling the child against his chest.

After satisfying himself that the river was clear of people, Charles climbed back up the banks and motioned for his pupils to do the same. 

The terrified child was chanting a prayer under his breath as he rocked back and forth. "Der Herr, unser Gott, ist ein einiger Herr. Und du sollst-" he forced out from between chattering teeth. "Du sollst..." He tailed off, struggling to speak, tears wetting his damp cheeks.

"My people, they pray this way as well, _Schatz_ ," said Erik softly, rubbing at the child's shoulders and draping his jacket over him. "Du sollst den Herrn, deinen Gott," he began gently. The child repeated the words back to him, warming up and calming down little by little. "Liebhaben von ganzem Herzen, von ganzer Seele, von allem Vermögen." The child quieted and shivered in his arms.

"We need to get him inside," said Erik urgently to Charles in an undertone. "He'll freeze."

"What's your name?" asked Charles, kneeling down to get to eye level. 

"Kurt Wagner," said the child haltingly, grasping his crucifix necklace in his three-fingered hands and rubbing at it to soothe himself.

"Well, Kurt, how would you like some dinner and some dry clothes?"

"Yes, please," said Kurt quietly, burrowing closer into Erik's chest. "I would like that very much."

"Excellent. Now, I'm going to implant an image of a place into your mind, and I want you to take Mr. Lehnsherr and teleport there immediately. Can you do that?"

Kurt nodded, grasping hold of Erik's waistcoat. Charles rested two fingers on his forehead and then, in a puff of smoke, the teleporter departed, bringing Erik with him.

Most of the dangerous crashing of the ice had been halted by Bobby's powers, and all of the drowning people from the river had been rescued and were recuperating on the bank, bundled in coats from passing strangers and accepting hot drinks with trembling hands. Dr. McCoy was making his way from person to person, checking on vital signs and injuries.

"Young man, you have saved countless lives today," boomed a voice from behind them as Bobby lay panting on the ground, exhausted. They turned to see an unctuous man in a fine waistcoat, gathering his three shivering daughters about himself. "You simply must dine at my table as soon as possible, and perhaps we could discuss finding you a position at my company."

"Thank you, sir," said Bobby, climbing laboriously to his feet in order to accept the man's proffered hand and calling card. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Oh, absolutely, of course, completely," blustered the man. "Nonetheless, I will not forget this."

"Nor I," said a young woman lying prostrate nearby, gazing adoringly at Angel, who covered her face and blushed.

"Three cheers for our heroes!" cried the man, grasping Bobby by the shoulders. A general roar went up from the crowd, followed by a heartfelt round of applause. The children stood uncomfortably, unused to public attention that carried neither threat nor pity, while the crowd shouted their thanks.

Once the excitement had abated a little, and the steady stream of calling cards and handshakes had slowed to a trickle, Dr. McCoy made his way over to them, having satisfied himself that his services were no longer required by the injured.

"Well done, all," said Charles, clapping the good doctor on the shoulder and squeezing Raven's hand tightly. "I suggest we repair to Hank's and warm ourselves up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus quiz: if you can tell me precisely why the Taylor expansion of the tangent function might be associated with Ada Lovelace, you will win a prize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Frost's front parlour was decorated with the most refined taste possible. In his state of agitation, Mr. Lehnsherr looked like a wild thing by comparison, pacing in front of the hearth and running his fingers through his hair. He stopped short after a few minutes of this and let out a sharp laugh.
> 
> "You already know what I'm about to say."
> 
> "Yes," admitted Charles, leaning comfortably back into his seat. "I'd still like to hear it aloud, if you don't mind."

The first sound that met them as the weary band of heroes made their way through Dr. McCoy's front door was a high-pitched giggle emanating from the front parlour. The little blue teleporter was enthroned in the best armchair, wraps and blankets piled high on top of his slight frame, while Erik knelt by his feet and made little figures out of metal dance and leap in front of the flames of the fire, all the while singing softly in German.

He smiled sheepishly at Charles' entrance, then jumped to his feet to inquire about the rescue effort, apologising for not making more account of himself. The children were more than happy to furnish him with all the requisite details of their daring exploits.

Dr. McCoy repaired upstairs to tuck sleepy Ada into bed, then reappeared with another of his vast and experimental-looking cauldrons of hot cocoa to simmer over the fireplace, to the general gratitude of all.

"A toast," proposed Charles, once he had been furnished with a warm cup of chocolate, raising his drink. "The best of your mutant abilities were used for the best purpose today. I have never been prouder, of any of you."

"Here, here," murmured the room at large. He looked around the room at his assembled pupils, his beloved sister, the good doctor, and Mr. Lehnsherr, and reflected to himself that a finer group of people could not be found in any parlour across the country. From his spot by the fireplace, Mr. Lehnsherr was looking at him with such indescribable softness that he could not help but return the gaze.

Not soon after, Mrs. Frost, who had bid them _au revoir_ earlier and repaired home to change into a fresh outfit, came bursting through the door with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "Oh, my friends!" she cried. "Wonderful news!"

In her hand she held a piece of cheap paper, decorated with an engraving that seemed so recently off the press that the ink must surely still be wet. They crowded around to see, and were met with the sight of a cartoon depicting the scene on the river from the afternoon, with the caption "UNCANNY HEROES" emblazoned across the bottom. Each of them was drawn with their powers on full display, saving the unfortunate fair-goers from the churning waters.

"You are the talk of the town," she said breathlessly. "Why, I was stopped four or five times on my journey by well-wishers who wanted me to pass on their thanks."

"My, Erik," murmured Charles with a teasing smirk. "You seem to have been immortalised as a saviour of humans. Such a fall from grace."

"At least they caught my good side," he responded drily, inspecting the drawing.

"Yes," agreed Charles. "Your very best side."

"A talented cartoonist," laughed Raven. "They almost made my mutant form look beautiful."

"You are beautiful," said Dr. McCoy immediately. "In any form."

There were probably only two or three occasions in her entire life on which Raven was rendered speechless. This was one such time. 

"Join me on the pianoforte," she managed to say after a very long pause. "Let us play together." They sat side-by-side on the bench for the remainder of the evening, interspersing murmured sweet nothings with occasional renditions of sentimental ballads.

It did not take long for Kurt to begin to yawn, warm and sleepy in his nest of blankets.

"To bed with you, I think, my little blue Prussian," said Mr. Lehnsherr, chucking the child under the chin and making him giggle. He lifted him, wraps and all, and took him upstairs to tuck him into bed, then came down to bid good-night to all and accompany Mrs. Frost back home.

"Tomorrow, then," said Charles softly, helping him into his jacket. Erik lingered for a moment over their parting handshake, stroking his thumb gently over the back of Charles' hand.

"Tomorrow," he promised.

* * *

By the morning, Kurt and Ada had made firm friends in the rapid way that children do, and a great game was made of teleporting from place to place in the house, and challenging the other children to search for them. Given the volume of their hysterical giggles, the little ones were not difficult to locate, but a good time was nonetheless enjoyed by all participants.

Mrs. Frost appeared after breakfast to visit with them and share further news of the general celebration of the mutant heroes that was ongoing in the press, bringing with her an enormous handful of clippings and lithographs, which were passed around all assembled and much exclaimed over.

Mr. Lehnsherr, it transpired, was indisposed - although, she said with a sly smile, he would not turn away a visit from Dr. Xavier.

Charles could not speed fast enough to Mrs. Frost's mansion, and in no time at all found himself skidding to a stop on the frozen ground outside her front door.

Before he could knock. Mr. Lehnsherr opened the door in his shirt sleeves, collar unfastened and a wild look in his eyes.

"Dr. Xavier!" he exclaimed, looking quite beside himself. "I could feel your watch chain. I was just- a letter- I-"

"May I come in, Erik?" asked Charles, looking up at him through lowered lashes, teeth sunk into his red lower lip.

"Of course. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Mrs. Frost's front parlour was decorated with the most refined taste possible. In his state of agitation, Mr. Lehnsherr looked like a wild thing by comparison, pacing in front of the hearth and running his fingers through his hair. He stopped short after a few minutes of this and let out a sharp laugh.

"You already know what I'm about to say."

"Yes," admitted Charles, leaning comfortably back into his seat. "I'd still like to hear it aloud, if you don't mind."

At this, Mr. Lehnsherr fell to his knees in front of Charles' chair and took both of his hands with a feverish fervour, his eyes alight with passion. "Dr. Xavier, I can no longer contain myself. You are the single most infuriating, most beguiling, most utterly impossible creature it has ever been my good fortune to encounter. You excite in me all of my admiration and tenderness. I do not presume to ask anything of you, other than for you to understand that I love most ardently everything that you are. Dr. Xavier, I see you. I see you with perfect clarity, and to me you are the pinnacle of man's perfection."

"Oh, Erik-" choked Charles, gripping his hands tightly, wholly overcome with emotion.

"Good doctor, I am throwing my pride wholly upon your mercy. You may banish me with a single word, and we will never speak of this again, but if by some miracle you return my affections-"

Unable any more to contain himself, Charles cut short this declaration by launching himself forwards to meet Erik's lips in a fierce kiss, a million unspoken endearments in his touch. He slid from his seat and knelt in front of his lover, pressing them chest-to-chest, their hearts beating as one. With a trembling hand, Erik cupped his cheek reverently and returned his kiss with one equal to it in passion and meaning. 

Charles, lost for words, instead nudged at Erik's mind with his own and let loose the full impression of his admiration and respect, making the other man gasp against his lips. With an animal growl, Erik lifted him up and pressed him onto his back on the hearth rug, his large hands bracketing Charles' slim waist as he straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly. Charles raised his head to meet him, tangling his fingers in Erik's curls and licking into his mouth.

"I must have you," Charles gasped. "Erik-"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," agreed Erik, already fumbling at and cursing the sheer number of buttons on Charles' waistcoat, each word interspersed with another desperate kiss. Dispensing with the offending garment, he spread his hands across Charles' chest, caressing each inch as though he could scarcely believe the sight before him.

Charles slid his hands down the broad plane of Erik's back and down his waistband to cup the perfectly firm cheeks of his backside, to grind their hips together, the hard lengths of their swelling members pressing deliciously against each other.

The buttons of his fly were made short work of, and Erik reached his hand without hesitation to draw out his turgid prick, drawing out also a groan as he thumbed the moisture beading at the head. Charles threw back his head against the floor and moaned aloud, thrusting upwards into Erik's hand.

Erik sucked the liquid from his thumb into his mouth and looked into Charles' eyes as he tasted him, making a soft noise of satisfaction, before kneeling up to shuck off his trousers, letting Charles see his magnificent tool for the first time, standing proud and pink against the sinews of his thighs. With gentle hands, Charles rolled Erik's stockings down his muscular calves, pulled his shirt over his head, and basked in the view of his naked lover, the light from the flames in the fireplace licking over his skin.

"Erik," breathed Charles, surging up to grapple with the other man and pin him against the hearth rug with his own considerable strength. After kissing him thoroughly, leaving him gasping and looking entirely debauched, he slid down Erik's body, kissing his way down his chest until he was kneeling between Erik's spread legs, a devilish smirk on his red lips.

"Charles," pleaded Erik, carding his fingers through his hair with a desperate need. "I-"

He was cut off as Charles' warm mouth enveloped the head of his aching prick, and he did not say anything else coherent for some time.

* * *

It was remarkable, Charles reflected, just how untidy one can make a room simply by making love inside it. Mrs. Frost would be quite displeased if she could see the state of her best parlour, with clothes hanging from each piece of furniture, the hearth fire quite forgotten about and burning low, and the floor rugs in unforgivable disarray. And this was quite before you took in the two large, naked men sprawled over the floor, touching each other at every point possible, and soaked in sweat.

The wild frenzy of clashing lips had slowed and lengthened into sweet, intoxicating kisses as their sated bodies melded together. 

"I cannot be apart from you, Erik," breathed Charles, peppering kisses down the strong line of his lover's jaw. "Please, come back with us to Chester."

"Of course, Charles," he replied, pulling him in for another heady embrace. "It would be my honour."

* * *

It is known, among the finest households, that if your child is lucky enough to be born with a mutation, the very best place to send them is Dr. Xavier and Mr. Lehnsherr's School for the Gifted, where the headmasters will instil in them both control over, and pride in, their unique abilities. 

**Author's Note:**

> What were your favourite lines? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> [Subscribe to my profile to keep up to date with my fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama). You can also find me on the [Tumblr](https://hi-inevitable-im-dad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
